Friends For Eternity
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: When you have history with someone, it's hard to let them go. Thankfully, Guy is too stubborn to ever let that happen.


D**isclaimer: Characters belong to: Bandai Namco**

**A/N: Another story with the gang from Tales of the Abyss! Their just too much fun to write and I love all the characters. I hope you like it and please leave a critique in the reviews. Happy reading!**

* * *

The sun beat down on the group as they crossed through the barren fields of Auldrant. Though it was spring the heat of its rays brought a heat that surely caused their energy to dwindle, not to mention how they'd been fighting continuously throughout the day.

Currently, our heroes were trekking along the beaten path towards Grand Chokmah to stock up on supplies. They were running low and it would be a good opportunity for them to catch up on some well deserved rest.

Jade led the group with Tear a few inches behind him and Natalia at her side. Anise walked dutifully beside Ion with Guy trailing a couple of inches away from the pigtailed girl. Luke, who normally would have been right at Guy's side, was trudging farther behind him.

The redheaded replica hadn't been feeling too swift since the morning. His head hurt, not as bad as when Asch tried to connect with him but still pretty bad, and he felt like someone had hooked fifty lbs of fonon stones to his limbs. Every lift of his foot made his knee ache, every move of his arms back his shoulders scream, even breathing was becoming a chore as he felt like someone had shoved fluff down his windpipe. Of course, though, he'd never let the others know. They had enough to worry about and he could handle a little cold….right?

It was clear the mental proclamation was indeed, wrong, as within the next few steps Luke paused. His vision swam dangerously and faded within a blink. A small whimper of dread slipping past his cracked lips as the ground came up to meet him.

The sound of a weight crunching the dirt path behind them caused Guy to shoot an inquiring look over his shoulder. Sapphire eyes widened in worry as he saw his dearest friend limp on the ground.

"Luke!" The cry startled the rest of the group into a 180, gasps of shock following behind the ex-servant. Guy knelt down beside his friend, carefully turning the redhead over into his crooked arm.

The teen's face was flushed with a prominent red blush pigmenting his white cheeks. Sweat crawled down his trembling body as exerted pants bled through his parted lips.

Guy frowned deeply, looking up as Fon Master Ion came to their side. The green haired boy placed his delicate palm against the replica's forehead, a small frown decorating his features as well.

"He's very sick, his body is burning up." Ion worriedly stated in his soft tone.

"Yes, you're indeed right Fon Master." Jade agreed as he pushed his glasses up, walking to observe the teen. He removed his glove and placed his hand on Luke's forehead once Ion removed his. "It would appear he has a rather nasty cold. Shouldn't be a surprise really, with the way his shirt reveals his mid-drift 24/7."

"Colonel, this isn't the time for one of your snarky commissions." Tear frowned at the man.

"Is Master going to be okay?" Mieu flew over and landed on Guy's head, looking worriedly down at the unconscious Luke.

"He should be fine after some rest and medication, but it will surely be a long day for the rest of us." Jade sighed.

"What do you mean?" Natalia inquired.

"His temperature is rather high, which is never a good thing." The Colonel started as he put back on his glove. "As soon as we get to town we need to lower his body heat or it will prohibit him from quickly recovering."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up!" Anise said impatiently, but it was clear she was just as worried as everyone else.

"Right," Guy nodded, slipping his free hand under Luke's legs and rising with the teen in his arms. Luke's head lulled against his shoulder, forehead pressing against his exposed neck. Guy bit his lip, following the other's down the path.

* * *

"H-huh…?" Luke carefully opened hazed eyes, hot breath panting through his lips. He felt rather warm and weak, like someone was sitting on his chest in the middle of the desert. The space he was in was unfamiliar, looking to be an inn room.

_When did I get here? _

_What happened to me?_

He felt something cold be placed against his burning forehead, the hazed green eyes shifting and looking at the figure as they withdrew their hands.

"*Cough* Guy….?" His voice was weak and scratchy, it hurt to talk.

"I'm here," Guy said softly from his seat next to the bed.

Luke looked at him groggily, blinking slowly.

_Oh, yeah. I remember now. I collapsed earlier…wonder how long I've been out. Wonder why I did in the first place. Did I hit my head? That would explain why it hurts so much. _

"You collapsed earlier with a raging fever. Jade says you have a pretty nasty cold. We've been trying for hours to lower your fever." Guy told him once he saw the lost expression on his face.

"*Cough, cough, cough* But…I don't have time to be sick…" He groaned.

"Well, you can't necessarily go out on a battle field like this either." Guy pointed out, standing. "I'm going to go tell the other's you're awake and I'll bring you something light to eat."

"Water to…?" Luke questioned hopefully.

"Water to," Guy nodded.

Luke gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks…"

"No problem, you just rest up." Guy grinned back, slipping out of the room.

Luke coughed a little after Guy left, the smile never leaving his face. He closed his eyes, content. It was nice to have friends who cared.

* * *

"Luke, I'm back." Guy announced quietly as he pushed the door open with his foot. He carried a tray on one hand with a small bowl of hot porridge and tall glass of water on it. In the other hand was a fresh wooden bin of cold water, another cloth draped over the edge.

The ex-servant looked up once the door was closed, eyes widening as he found everyone was in the room and Luke was laughing hoarsely.

"Ah, it would seem the errand boy has returned." Jade smirked, pushing up his glasses. He was standing next to the foot of the bed.

"Here, I'll help you Guy." Ion offered, walking over and taking the wooden bin from the blonde's hand, setting it on the side table.

"Uh…thanks." Guy looked quite dumbfounded as he glanced around the room at the others.

"We all came to cheer up Luke!" Anise piped up to Guy's unasked question as she stood near the Colonel.

"Everyone was worried about him since he collapsed. So, we figured it wouldn't hurt to pay him a visit before dinner time." Tear smiled at the blond from her spot in the bed side chair.

"But…I thought all of you were out getting supplies?" Guy arched an eyebrow as he set the tray on the side table, making sure to keep his distance from the girls.

"We finished up not too long ago," Natalia said absently, her arms lightly crossed. She was sitting on the edge of Luke's bed, her focus on Mieu as he jumped around to make Luke laugh.

"I see," Guy nodded, smiling lightly as Luke tried to grab for Mieu, but the cheagle rolled from his grasp.

"No fair…" Luke giggled, before starting to cough into his palm.

"Okay, I think that's enough exertion for now." Jade pushed his glasses up as Tear gently patted Luke's back.

"Come on, lie back down." Tear eased the teen back against the pillows, smiling softly at him. "You get some rest now, okay?"

"I will….thanks…" Luke nodded, eyes half lidded as he watched the other stand up.

"Well, we shall leave him in your capable hands, Guy." Natalia winked as she followed the others out.

"Give this to him before he goes to bed for the night, it'll help." Jade instructed the blond as he set two pills in his palm.

"Got it," Guy nodded, watching as the Colonel closed the door when he left. His sapphire eyes turned back to Luke, who looked at him contently.

"Their nice…" Luke murmured.

Guy chuckled. "Well what did you expect? They **are** our friends after all."

"You know what I mean…" Luke made a face.

Guy nodded, smiling lightly. "Yeah, I do. It is good to have people to watch your back."

"Yep…" Luke nodded.

"Well, you thirsty?" Guy changed the subject, indicating to the bowl of porridge on the tray.

"Yeah….but I really don't have the energy to sit up…." Luke sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll help ya." Guy reassured, propping the redhead up on the pillows.

"Thanks…" Luke blinked.

"No problem, Master. Here, take these with it." Guy winked, taking a seat in the chair and picking up the glass of water along with Jade's pills. He slipped them into Luke's mouth and held the glass to Luke's lips before he could argue.

Luke blushed slightly before swallowing the pilled and drinking greedily from the glass. The cool liquid soothed his fiery throat and gave some relief to his pounding headache. It wasn't long before the cup was drained and removed from his lips.

"You hungry at all?" Guy asked as he set the glass on the tray. "I brought some rice porridge, so it should be easy on your stomach."

"Thanks…but I'd rather sleep…" Luke sighed as he sank back against the pillows and folded an arm over his stomach.

"Doesn't surprise me much you'd be a bit tired after messing around with the others," Guy chuckled as he removed the cloth that had been Luke's head. He folded it up, setting it on the tray before placing his hand on Luke's forehead. The grin on his face turned to a worried frown at the flip of a hat.

"You're really feverish," Guy noted as he slid his hand to Luke's cheek, feeling how clammy he was.

"I kind of….over exerted myself a bit…" Luke admitted in a mumble.

"How so?" Guy arched an eyebrow as he withdrew his hand.

"I wanted some fresh air….so I got up to open the window…but I stood for too long and got really dizzy. Thankfully Jade and the others were walking in….and he caught me….but Tear said the sudden cold air made my fever spike…" Luke coughed.

"She seems to be right," Guy nodded as he rang out the fresh cloth and folded it neatly, gently placing it on Luke's forehead. "What did you guys do while I was out, anyway?"

Luke smiled tiredly, "Oh, it was really funny…When everyone came in here….Tear and Colonel were arguing about weapons…Natalia was fretting….Anise was murmuring to herself….and Ion used some kind of fonic arte to make bubbles appear…"

"Sounds fun," Guy smiled gently. It would seem Jade's pills were a narcotic, fast acting too. The blonde gently tucked the blankets around Luke, his arms staying above the cover.

"Uh-hu…and then Mieu was dancing with Tokunaga while Tear sang one of her Hymns…." Luke continued drowsily, his eye-lids drooping.

"Sounds like they cheered you up a lot," Guy nodded.

"Mhm…it's really nice to have friends like that…." Luke hummed, closing his eyes.

Guy let out a breathy chuckle, gently taking hold of Luke's hand. He knew how much in comforted the redhead. "Yeah, it is."

"Though….you're the greatest friend I could ever have…." Luke squeezed Guy's hand lightly.

"And why is that?" The blonde blinked.

"Because….you always stick by me…..and you're so smart….you've taught me so much…..but most of all…..you've….always believed in me…and have always praised me when no one else would….You're the best Guy…..because I'd be lost without you as my best friend…." Luke's voice was starting to fade.

Guy bowed his head so his bangs cast a shadow over his face, a broken smile on his lips as he held Luke's hand in both on his. "Best friend's for life…right?"

Luke gave a small smile. "Best friend's for life…no….eternity…"

Guy looked up in shock, watching as Luke drifted off with a content smile on his lips. Guy smiled sadly, feeling tears spill down his face for the first time in a long while. He was happy, happy to have someone who needed him there just as much as he needed the other. Guy bowed his head, chuckling lightly. "Yeah…eternity…you and me…"


End file.
